Written of Boredom
by Silver Stone Ruby
Summary: A series of one shots I wrote when I have writers block, a side story, or am just plain feeling crazy. Includes stories such as Katherine and Nightime, stories from the Universal series I do. Will also include some Blood Gulch Chronicles character writing practice and other, very random stuff. Enjoy! Yay for randomness!
1. Katherine

Hi, I'm Katherine Walters. I'm 17 years old and love to read and draw. Music was also something I loved. I always had horrid grades, barely making it out of high school. I was working for a restaurant until I could get enough money to buy a house.

I was sitting down, reading a book I had borrowed from the nearby library. I squinted my eyes as I saw a bright flash coming from outside. I decided to check it out. I opened my door, and found that the flash had come from my sister, Jessie's room, but as soon as I located it, it had disappeared._ Probably nothing, Kat. No need to be so over-protective of your sister._

I walked back into my room, shutting the door, and got into my bed, picking up my book. Wondering what time it was, I looked over at my clock. 6:36. Mom would have dinner ready anytime now. Of course, I wasn't bad on my prediction as I set the book down for the second time.

I got up from my bed, hearing as my mom called me and my siblings out for dinner. _I guess I_ am_ hungry.. _I dusted myself off and walked towards the door, opening it quietly. I then walked down the stairs towards the kitchen, taking in the scent of meatloaf and potatoes. I really liked potatoes. My mom, Lilly, looked at me, then to my plate, which she had so kindly dished for me. I jumped in surprise as my younger brother Zack, who was only twelve, zoomed past me, grabbed his food, and ran back to his room, slamming the door shut.

"Thanks, Mom," I said, grabbing my plate and a fork. I sat down at the table, and began to eat it. _What's taking Jessie so long_? I wondered, before a thought made me growl under my breath. _She's probably busy watching Red vs. Blue. Ugh! I told her that show was too mature for for her!_

It didn't take me long to finish eating, so I got up, rinsed out the plate, and put it in the dishwasher. As I started walking away, Mom called me.

"So, how was work?"

"Fine, I guess. Pretty much the same as always, maybe a few more customers than usual," I replied, adding a little more in my answer than I usually did.

"Good," Mom said, before yelling, "JESSIE! YOUR DINNER IS GETTING COLD! WHAT IS TAKING YOU SO LONG?!" I winced a little at the volume, then let out a little chuckle at my mom's reaction to Jess being late. I decided to go check up on her, and began up the stairs. As I reached the top, I found Jessie's room as the second to last one in the hall. I walked over to it, and gave a polite knock.

No answer.

I knocked again, a little harder this time.

Still nothing.

I knocked again, even harder, with an added, "Jessie! It's Kat. Your dinner's getting cold!"

Not even a peep.

I sighed and opened up the door, a little surprised to see nothing inside. The computer was off and Jessie's phone was lying on her bed. _Weird. Maybe she went to the bathroom_? I was about to turn away and check when suddenly a blinding flash stopped me in my tracks. I squinted my eyes for a while, until the light ceased, revealing a rather rattled Jessie.

"No, wait! Felix! You can't send me back! I.. I love...," She stopped in her tracks, suddenly realizing where she was. "... You." _Jessie?! How did you- What happened? You look slightly different.. More.. Muscular?_ I was baffled. What had happened to my sister?

"Jessie?" I asked, surprise very evident on my face,

"K-Katherine? Kat? I.. I haven't seen you since.." She couldn't finish her sentence before she wrapped me in a tight hug.

"What happened? I decided to check on you because you didn't come out for dinner, but now I-" She cut me off.

"Wait. I've only been gone that long?" She asked, and she seemed very surprised now.

"Yah, why?" I wanted to know what happened. It seemed like it was much longer for her.

"I.. Its been longer for me.." She started, looking to the ground now.

"Jessie." I started, "What happened?"

She seemed to pause, "You wouldn't believe me if I told you..." She seemed distant, as if her mind was on something else. She shook her head, "C-can I have a moment to myself?" She asked me. I nodded.

"Of course," and I left the room shutting the door behind me. I could hear distant muttering, something along the lines of "Felix" and "Wash" with a hint of "Goodbyes". I shook my head, wondering exactly what had happened. I sighed, knowing she probably wouldn't answer me . I'd have to figure it out myself.

If only I had known just how involved I would become because of curiosity.


	2. Nightime

**A/N:**

**Hi! Okay, this was originally just a one shot on its own, but I decided to turn it into a place for me to put down all my crazy, random ideas for Red vs. Blue fanfiction. Some will go deeper into the characters from Universal, and others will just be something I needed to get out of my head. **

**This story is about the Universal characters, and it will say things that **_**are**_ **hinting at things, others are just utterly absurd. Keep an open mind. But not too open. May I introduce, Nightime!**

Tucker looked at Jessie. Actually, he'd been staring at her for a really long time now, it was sorta creeping her out.

"Uh... Tucker?" Jessie asked, waving a hand in front of the aqua-armored man. Nothing happened. "Tucker!"

"Rainbow.. eyes.."

Jessie stared at him for a second. "What?"

"They keep changing colors... like a rainbow. You have.. the Eyes of the Rainbow," Tucker said.

"Uh...Huh?"

"Everytime an AI shows emotion, your eyes flash the color of that AI. It's just... really cool," explained Tucker. Suddenly, Jessie's eyes flashed cobalt, stronger than normal. Jessie groaned in slight pain.

"Epsilon, stop!" She yelled, "Don't do that!" Epsilon seemed to hear, flashing in front of Jessie.

"You can't tell me what to do! You can't control..it," Epsilon said, shaking his head. "Carolina!" He yelled, flashing away.

"What was that?" asked Tucker. Jessie just stared where Epsilon went.

"I..I don't know. Why should I know?" Jessie asked.

"I dunno, you're the one with the weird connection thingy," said Tucker.

"Well, Epsilom _has_ been acting a little different lately," Jessie noted, "But I don't have any idea what's causing it.

"Hey, uh.. Jessie?" Tucker suddenly asked, his tone effectively catching her attention.

"Yeah?"

"I.. You.. We.. Rainbow eyes!" He suddenly ran away, leaving a very confused Jessie.

"That was.. interesting," Jessie muttered, as her eyes flashed cobalt again. "Dammit, Epsilon! Stop doing that!"

Jessie shut up as the wind suddenly picked up in front of her, swirling rapidly like a mini tornado. Then, a girl appeared. Jessie looked at her, wondering how she got here. She had light brown shoulder-length hair and was a little over five feet. She was wearing light grey jeans with a black top and a silver scarf.

"Jessie!" The girl exclaimed, looking at her.

"Who.. Who are you?" Jessie asked.

"I.. Well, the people reading this would know me as Silver Stone Ruby," the girl muttered under her breath, "Call me Silver."

"Silver? That's a weird name," Jessie said.

"No it's not!" Silver defended. "Okay, look. I know this may seem a little hard to take in, but... You're not actually real and I really shouldn't be saying this but you'rejustacharacterinamadeupfanfictionand" she took a deep breath, "ImayalsohavethisthinggoingoninthisoneshotwhereTuckerlo ...nevermind that.."

"Wait, can you repeat that.. slower?" Jessie asked. Silver shook her head. "And what was that about Tucker?"

"You didn't catch it, I'm not repeating it. Also, nothing.." She then looked at you guys, "I hope you all read that correctly. I was speaking a little fast.."

"Who are you talking to?" Jessie asked.

"It's just.. No one.."

"Silver?"

"Look, the very reality of all dimensions isn't doing very well with me here, so I have to leave now. I wish I could say more, and explain why in this weird story Epsilon is acting weird, but I can't. Besides, I need to PM people.."

"Who?"

"No one.. I just.. Ugh, you'd understand if you were on Fanfiction..," explained Silver. She took a deep breath, and disappeared. Jessie then fainted. When she woke up, she forgot everything about Silver, and just remembered Tucker running away.

"Oh, you're awake," Tucker said, looking at Jessie.

"Ah! How long have you been there?!" Exclaimed Jessie.

"Uh.. Do you want the real answer, or the one that will make me look less like a stalker?" Tucker asked.

"I.. don't think I want to know.." Jessie said, as Felix suddenly appeared out of no where.

"Felix? Where did you come from?" Jessie asked.

"I brought you... cake.." Felix said in a whispery creepy voice that sounded nothing like him. He brought out a cake that looked like Lily with her head cut off.. Ugh.

"What the fuck?"

"We will be together.. forever..." Felix said, handcuffing himself to Jessie.

"O-Okay.. I.. I didn't think.. What?" Asked Jessie.

"No!" Tucker said, slicing the handcuffs in half with his sword. "She's mine!"

"Wait, what?" Jessie said, confused.

"Aww, great," Felix said, sounding like normal again, the handcuffs and cake disappeared. "Okay, Tucker. You wanna fight over a girl? Let's fight!"

"What is going on?!" Screamed Jessie. _Tucker doesn't like me, at least not that I know of, and Felix doesn't like me either.. I just might like him a little..._

"Wait, seriously... Oh, fuck. Well, it's Jessie, so I'll fight you," Tucker said. He pulled out his sword. Suddenly they were in the Roman Colosseum, the Reds and Blues filling the crowds, and Jessie locked in the cage in the center, waiting to see who can rescue her first.

"What the fuck?!" Exclaimed Jessie.

"In this corner," Zeta announced, holding a microphone, "We have Aqua, also known as Tucker to others, and in this corner, we have Orange, otherwise known as Felix. Whomever rescues the maiden Jessie from her prison will earn her, for life!" He held up a hand to quiet the cheering crowds, and the two fighters looked at him. "Go!"

The two raced at the box, Tucker swinging with his sword in an attempt to slice it in half, and Felix throwing daggers and shooting at the box where Jessie wasn't at.

"What is this madness?!" Exclaimed Jessie. No one would fight over her like this!

"Go Tucker!" Katherine cheered, "Don't let the back-stabber have her!"

"Felix!" Lily cheered, "You can win! You can have a chance at a good life!"

Suddenly, the scene changed again, and Jessie was looking at Epsilon with Carolina.

"I can't figure it out," Carolina growled at herself. Jessie stared at her, confused.

"What? What is going on?! I was just at-but-how?"

"Are you okay?" Carolina asked, now seeming worried about Jessie.

"No, I'm not okay!" Jessie replied.

"You can't do that. I know you can't. Don't. Even. Try," Epsilon said. Jessie's eyes flashed cobalt again.

"Who are you talking to?" Jessie asked the AI.

"Huh?" He looked at the two. "Just.. I.. No one! I wasn't talking.. To anyone!"

"Crazy!" Dr. Grey whispered. _Wait, when did she get here?_ "I love it! Tell me more, Eppy!"

"If anyone's crazy, it's definately you," Jessie told the mad Doctor.

"I know, right?"

Jessie facepalmed. She looked back at Epsilon, who looked at her. They stared at each other for a while, before Jessie suddenly broke eye contact, groaning at the sudden pain she felt in her head. "Wow, you must really hate me," She told Epsilon.

"What?" Asked Epsilon, "I didn't do that... did I?"

"You're still doing it!" Jessie said through clenched teeth as Dr. Grey stared at me in fascination.

"Oh, I need to get this on my readings!" She said in a cheery voice, running away.

"Okay, uh.. I don't know how to stop it!" The AI said.

"What? I thought you knew everything by now," Jessie said, the pain becoming worse.

"Well I don't know this!" Epsilon said.

"You've never had anything related to this happen?" Asked Carolina.

"No!"

"Fuck. Hang in there, Jessie. It should go away soon."

Jessie growled, "Is now soon enough? This isn't exactly what everyone like to feel! Pain isn't all warm and fuzzy inside! It's pain, and it Fucking hurts!"

"Epsilon?" Carolina looked back at the AI, who didn't know what to do.

"I said I can't do anything!"

"You guys.. are assholes sometimes..," Jessie muttered before fainting.

...

Jessie gasped awake, taking short intakes of breath. She groaned at the headache she had, not knowing where it came from. _That was some crazy dream. I need to spend less time with these guys... It was like some side story from a horribly written fanfiction.._


	3. Blood Red Cupcakes

**Okay, this one is set somewhere in season 11. I hope you enjoy it!**

Caboose walked out of Red base, holding a cupcake in his hand. "I did not know it was my birthday! Thank you for reminding me!" He called to Sarge, who was chuckling to himself.

"..What did you put in the cupcake?" Asked Grif, knowing that Sarge wouldn't just _give_ Caboose a cupcake. He learned that that hard way.

"Oh, nothing," Sarge said, "Just some dynamite and poison, not too fancy."

"You do realize you're not killing him with that, right?" Grif asked.

"What could you possibly mean?" Sarge asked, "My plans never fail!"

"I mean, Caboose has survived a lot more than dynamite and poison! _We all survived a lot more than dynamite and poison!_ Did you not see the Meta?"

"Hmm.. I hate to admit it, but you may be right," Sarge said, albeit a bit begrudgingly. "I want to make sure that when I kill Caboose, he stays dead!"

**-Line-**

"...What are they doing?" Asked Tucker, trying to see through the sniper rifle Washington was using.

"What?"

"I said, what are they doing now?"

"Tucker. Why don't you go back to base and check on Caboose? I can watch the Reds on my own," Washington said.

"Fine. They never do anything anyways," Tucker said, getting up.

"Then why did you ask?!"

"Hey! I was bored! There's nothing to do here except stand around and talk!" Tucker explained. Suddenly, an explosion occurred in Blue Base, and the two Blues glanced at each other.

"Caboose!" They both screamed at once, rushing to the base. There, they saw the blue-armored man, on fire, puking brown stuff onto the ground.

"Oh, hey guys! I was just-_bleh_," He puked some more, "That was not a very good cupcake."

"Cupcake?" Washington echoed.

"Yeah. Sarge said it was my birthday, and so I needed a cake! Then, he gave me a cupcake, but he is not a very good cook," explained Caboose.

Washington shared a look with Tucker, before looking back at Caboose, "Sarge made you a cupcake."

"Yup."

"And you took it," Wash continued.

"Mhm."

"Then you ate it."

"Yes."

Washington sighed, "Why am I not surprised?"

"Are we gonna, like, go to Red Base now, then?" Tucker asked.

"I have trouble figuring out if we're at peace or still separate," Washington muttered, going towards Red Base... only to find no one there.

**-Line-**

"Your plan worked, Sarge!" Simmons congratulated.

"Of course it did!" Sarge agreed. "Now that the Blues are at our own base, we can sneak in and trash their own!"

"But what about Caboose?" Simmons inquired, "He's still in the base!"

"That Blue is a few apples short of a bushel. He won't suspect us."

**-Line-**

"They're definitely up to something," Washington declared.

"Didn't we figure that out with the exploding cupcake?" Tucker asked.

"I mean they're up to something bigger than exploding cupcakes," Wash said. "But what?"

"Well, if they aren't at Red Base, they have to be at Blue Base, so... Yeah, we should probably go back," Tucker suggested.

"True." They both made it back to Blue Base as fast as possible, not too surprised to find Sarge using _their_ tank to blow up Blue Base.

"Sarge!" Washington yelled, running up to the Red leader. "I did not say you could use the tank! Especially for blowing up our base!"

"What?! I can't hear you!" Sarge yelled, "This tanks got suck a loud engine!"

"Why do I even try with them?" Wash muttered, aiming his gun at Sarge. Sarge noticed.

"Okay now, no need to pull out your little weapons," Sarge said. Washington didn't move, "Hurkajabberwock, fine! But I'll get you later, Blue!" Sarge said. Wash continued aiming at him until he was fifty feet from the tank.

"Good," Washington said, putting his weapon down, "Tucker! Caboose! Clean up this mess!"

"Us?" Tucker asked, "We didn't make it!" Washington stared at him. "Fine," Tucker muttered, beginning to pick up the pieces.

**Meh, kinda short. I still like it!**


	4. Epsilon the Magician

**Texas McFreedoms and I put this little thing together. I always thought of Epsilon being a magician, don't ask why. Anyways, here you go.**

Epsilon stood in front of a crowd of Reds and Blues, along with some other random people here and there. He was wearing a top hat and a cape, for effect. After a quick bow, he addressed the crowd, "Ladies and gentlemen, behold, the totally awesome and powerful Epsilon!" No one really cheered or clapped, save for Caboose. "Fuck you, too."

"What do you do?" A random person asked from the crowd.

"Uh, didn't you get the memo? I'm a magician. I do magic tricks!" Epsilon answered. "And, as a first trick, I shall pull a bunny from my hat!" He took the hat off his helmet and reached inside, grabbing the object and presenting it to the crowd, who all gasped, many disgusted.

"Uh, Church?" Tucker spoke up from the crowd, "That's not a bunny. That's Caboose's pinky toe."

"Wait, what?!" Epsilon exclaimed, looking at the toe before throwing it out if his hands, into the backing away crowd, "Ew, gross! Wait, then where's Buttercup?" The AI looked around, clapping his hands, "Buttercup? Buttercup! Come here Buttercup!" He grumbled to himself, "I never liked that bunny anyways.." He shook his head, "Moving on, I need a volunteer from the crowd."

The crowd was silent, no one wanting to be a part of the next trick when the first one failed so badly. After a bit, someone raised their hand.

"I volunteer as tribute," Caboose said, standing up.

"Okay, fine," Epsilon pulled out a deck of cards, "Caboose, pick a card." Caboose then picked a card from the middle, and Epsilon did a little messing around, before holding another card up. "Is this it?" He asked.

"Um, no," Caboose said, looking between the cards, "You have a 5 of sideways squares, and I have a 7 of upsidedown hearts."

"What?!" Epsilon looked at the cards, just to be sure, before throwing them all on the ground in frustration. "Okay, whatever. Moving on. You can sit down now. Let's see here.."

Epsilon ruffled through a large, star patterned bag. "Ahah!" He triumphantly yanked out several cups and balls. "Now I need attention on me." He then brought out Theta, who started juggling badly as soon as Epsilon placed the cups onto the table. Then, of course, he began his trick. He was sloppy, and subsequently the cups teetered on edge until suddenly- _**CRASH!**_ Theta went skidding across the room on the table, sending everything flying. The crowd hissed and booed.

"Yay! Good job Church and... Pink person-" Caboose was cut off mid-sentence by an angry Theta.

"I am not pink!" cried Theta indignantly. He got up, dusted himself off, and stormed off stage, disappearing into the curtains. Caboose ran after him, apologizing profusely.

"I am sorry! You are.. Purple? Blue? I cannot tell in this light! What do you mean it is perfectly bright? You must have badeye syndrome. It does too exist!"

"Well, that was exciting.." Epsilon muttered. The crowd began to throw random objects at him. "Gah! Stop that!" he yelled as he dropped to the ground, trying to shield himself.

"Church?" Sarge asked as he stepped out of the curtains. "Can I get some butter, some eggs, some milk-"

"_Yes_." Epsilon raised himself to a kneeling position and held out his hands, a sparkly mist floating from his palms. As abruptly as it had appeared, the mist vanished and in its place were the items Sarge had asked for. The Red leader took the items, muttering a "thank you", along with something about diabolical cupcakes and dynamite.

Everyone in the crowd was either gasping or yelling "_What?!_" at what they saw.

"Tah-fucking-dah," Epsilon said, "I'm done here." He faded away, leaving the stage with all his stuff scattered everywhere. Slowly, the crowd stood up, beginning to clap.

As they were clapping, Buttercup ran on stage, eyes glowing a cobalt blue. "Goddamnit," He muttered, sounding just like Epsilon. The crowd stopped clapping, staring at the bunny. "I hate everyone," Buttercup said, grumbling as he dashed away. The crowd looked at the bunny running away, speechless.


	5. Blood Gulch Stuff

**This is horrible, and extremely short. I made it a long time ago, and decided that if I would post it anywhere, it's here. Just some early Blood Gulch stuff... I've never written Flowers before, so... oh, just read it!**

"Church, come on out! We have a very important topic to discuss," Captain Flowers's voice rang through the base, and Church let out a sigh, walking outside to where he was called to.

"What is it?" He asked.

"We will be getting a new recruit soon, and let me tell you, he will be a spectacular asset to our team!" Flowers said, and Church could almost feel the smile.

"Great, someone else to annoy the shit out of me. If you don't mind, I'll just be going inside now," Church said, starting to walk away.

"Now, Church, what have I told you about walking off in the middle of a conversation?" Flowers asked, and Church sighed.

"An idea is never realized without the chance to say it, and it could be very vital to our success. So it's not good to leave without hearing the whole story," Church answered, turning back around.

"Correct. Now, the recruit's name is Private Tucker, and he will arrive in a few hours, so I want you to be prepared to greet him in the warmest welcome you can," Flowers instructed, and Church, knowing he wouldn't get away with a "no", simply nodded.

**(3 hours later)**

"They sent me to this shithole?" The man in standard blue armor yelled as he arrived at Blue Base. "The military's fucked up! Who would even want to fight over this place? It looks like a deserted box canyon in the middle of nowhere, and the bases don't even look that advanced!"

"Aww, so you're Private Tucker," another man in aqua armor stated, scaring Tucker.

"Uh, yeah. So, uh, who are you?" Tucker asked.

"I'm Captain Flowers, your new commanding officer. Though, rank isn't much to me, so you can just call me 'Cappy'."

"'Cappy'?" Tucker echoed, and Flowers nodded.

"I regret joining the military."

**(An amount of time later)**

"I got dibs on the armor," Tucker said as he looked at his captain's dead body.

"What? You can't just call dibs on it!" Church argued.

"Yes I can. I just did it. Haven't you heard of the International Dibs Rule?" Tucker asked.

"No... Huh. I'm gonna have to look into it," Church said, then looked back at the corpse, "So, are gonna bury him or something?"

"Bury him? Where are we gonna get shovels?! We're in a box canyon in the middle of fucking nowhere!" Tucker yelled at the idea.

"Hey, it's just respect for the dead here! Wouldn't you bury me if I died?" Church asked, and Tucker quickly responded,

"No."

"What?! Oh, dude, that's fucking lame!" Church told him, "Well, _I'm_ going to bury him."

"Not while his armor's still on. I got dibs on it, remember?" Tucker asked.

"He's gotta wear something!" Church argued.

"He can have _my_ armor, then," Tucker stated, "Here. Let me take this off, and then we can bury him."

"Okay, whatever. Just be quick."


	6. Epsilon the Magician 2: Frozen Dreams

**Any any of you guys watch Frozen? Nice movie. Anyways, I made this because I was bored. So, just enjoy it. Epsilon is a fucking magician. **

"Church!" Caboose exclaimed, running up to the bunny. "You are so adorable!"

"How did this even happen?" Epsilon asked, looking up. He saw Tucker chuckling at his state, and glared intensely at him.

"Tucker," Washington warned, walking up to Epsilon. "Okay, let's see here... You got like this with magic, so magic will get you out."

"What?" asked Tucker. "Magic doesn't exist."

Washington looked at Tucker, before kneeling down in front of Bunny-Epsilon. A light mist shot out of the ex-freelancer's hands, surrounding Epsilon. Then, the mist disappeared, leaving a normal looking bunny. Buttercup glanced around, then dashed away. Epsilon appeared nearby, coughing.

"What," Tucker said, jaw dropped. At first, he thought Epsilon was just doing his weird AI thing, but now Washington... the madness must have set in.

"Stop looking at me like that," Wash said.

"How did you do that? Can I do that?" Asked Tucker.

"Actually, the only ones who can do that are Alpha, Epsilon, and me. I think I got it when Epsilon was implanted in me," answered Wash.

"But wouldn't that mean Carolina-"

"We don't speak about that," Washington cut off Tucker.

"Why not?"

**-Line-**

Carolina sat down in her room, shivering as more fear set in. She had no control over her ice powers, and she felt like they were taking over, only getting worse if she felt strong emotion. It would almost remind someone of a certain Disney movie.

**-Line-**

"Let's just say her magic is a little stronger than most.."

"Oh."

"Uh, guys?" Epsilon asked, looking at the Blues.

"Yeah?"

"Where _is_ Carolina?"

"I think she ran away after she went back in time and accidently froze Sidewinder forever," Washington answered.

"She ran away?" Asked Tucker.

"Yeah. Yesterday, I think," answered Washington. "She said she was going to build a giant ice castle later."

"That sounds fun," Tucker said.

"Aww, shit," muttered Epsilon, "I'm gonna have tot get her now."

"Let her do her thing," Tucker told him, "I wouldn't like being stopped from building giant ice castles."

"Come on, Tex! Let's get Carolina!" Epsilon declared, and Tex uncloaked from nearby, inside a nice robot body.

"Where did she come from?!"

"I was here the whole time, assholes," Tex said, following Epsilon.

"I.. what?"

Behind Tucker, a girl with light brown shoulder-lenth hair appeared, watching the scene. She sighed, _Why did I make these people magicians?_ She walked up to Tucler, patting his back. Tucker jumped, looking at her.

"Hey, Tucker," the girl said.

"Who are you?"

"Uh.. Silver. Actually, I already used that name. Ruby. Nah, I like Silver better. Call me Silver," The now-dubbed "Silver" said.

"Okay, Silver. Hot name you got there, think I can-" Tucker was cut off.

"Not gonna happen."

"Why are you here?"

"Well, one: you're dreaming. As much as we'd like it, no one here's a magician," Silver stated, "Two: I just wanted to check up on you. Your going to forget this, but you will remember I was Silver. Keep it in mind, question people about it.. some might have similarities."

Like that, Silver disappeared.

"What the fuck?"

"Okay, Tucker," Wash said. "I'm putting this spell on you, that will forbid you from ever seeing a girl again."

"What?!" Tucker exclaimed, "NOOOOOOOO!"

...

Tucker jolted awake, rubbing his head. _Thank gooddness that was just a dream, _he thought. _Why do I keep thinking about some Silver chick? Meh, probably not important._


End file.
